PSASBR - Character List
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: I wanted to write down a list of characters from different games who I wanted to join the Playstation All-Stars group and my stories. So here it is, have a read and see what you think of my work. Enjoy.


**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE**** ROYALE**

**CHARACTER LIST**

This is a list of characters that I want to put into the Play Station All-Stars Battle Royale group. So I'll be going through a description of each character on who they are. What kind of attacks they have. Their Supers. Their Rivals and the connections.

Some of these characters you may have heard of whereas some you probably might not have heard at all. I'll be updating more characters later to the group who I think should join.

* * *

**Here's the list of characters from games I want to join the Playstation All-Stars group:**

**Pupuru – Sorcery Saga**

**Neptune – Hyperdimension Neptunia **

**Crash Bandicoot – Crash Bandicoot series **

**Spyro – Spyro the dragon series**

**Cammy – Street Fighter**

**Asuka Kazama – Tekken **

**N Kirby's characters (Suggested):**

**Morrigan Aensland – Darkstalkers/ Vampire**

**Laharl - Disgaea**

* * *

**Now let's go through each character:**

**Pupuru – Sorcery Saga**

**Playstation Legacy:**

_.Sorcery Saga_**:** The Curse of the Great Curry God

**Biography: **Sorcery Saga tells the story of Pupuru and her quest to save her favourite curry restaurant from the big, bad curry chain that's just moved into town. In order to do so, Pupuru and her always-hungry friend, Kuu, must travel to find ingredients to make the legendary curry.

**Personality: **

**Attacks:**

.Sword attacks

.Fire Magic

.Cooking tools

.Shield (Used for protecting against projectiles rather than charging at opponents with it)

**Supers:**

**Level 1: Angry Kuu** – Kuu is summoned by Pupuru who charges infront of her and smacks his opponents with a frying pan.

**Level 2: Fire Blast** – Pupuru puts her staff in the air and performs fire magic, a huge fire surrounds her body killing anyone in her fire radius.

**Level 3: Power of the Legendary Curry** – Pupuru holds her staff in the air and performs a spell on light magic. This blinds her opponents; she fires the light magic at her opponents and kills them. (WARNING: This super only gets her three kills, no more. So it's more of a cut scene)

**Rival:** Neptune

* * *

**Neptune – Hyperdimension Neptunia **

**Playstation Legacy:**

.Hyperdimension Neptunia

.Hyperdimension

.Hyperdimension Neptunia RE;Birth 1

.Hyperdimension Neptunia RE;Birth 2: Sisters Generation

.Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory

.Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection

.Ultra Dimension Action Neptunia U

**Biography:** Neptune is the human form of Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune, and also the main protagonist in Hyperdimension Neptunia who loses her memory after a terrible fight and is banished to Gamindustri. After crash landing, Neptune finds herself in the home of the nurse in training, Compa. Now she must try to rally the other Goddesses and fellow party members to come aid her in defeating the evil goddess, Arfoire.

**Personality: **Neptune is careless and carefree. She'll jump head first into any situation dangerous or not, and does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await her. Several characters (including her own friends) see Neptune as being downright stupid and somewhat insane, due to coming off clueless, airheaded, and with a tendency of asking random questions or getting shocking ideas and theories.

**Attacks:**

.Punches and kicks

.Sword attacks

.Gun attacks

.Normal and CPU body change (The weapons will change depending on which body change it is, same goes for the amount of AP she builds

**Supers:**

**Level 1: Charge shot Lv1** – One powerful shot charged with the elemental based power.

**Level 2: Particle Shot** – Neptune brings out her guns and fires them at her opponents, she is able to move very quickly and can shoot in the air as well.

**Level 3: Neptune Break** – Neptune's body is filled with numbers and letters, wings come out from her back. She points the sword towards her opponents and slashes them many times, and then they explode. (WARNING: This super only gets her three kills, no more. So it's more of a cut scene)

**Rival: **Pupuru

**Connection: **Both Pupuru and Neptune are the protagonists and their games are based around JRPG's (Japanese Role Playing Games). During their gameplay the cutscenes that are being showed are quite similar due to the characters able to speak and perform actions and emotions graphically with the text under them showing the name of the character and who is speaking. Both characters use a variety of weapons in a fight, however Pupuru gets weapons from the monsters she fights and the stores whereas Neptune's weapons are focused on her sword and guns.

* * *

**Crash Bandicoot – Crash Bandicoot series**

**Playstation Legacy:**

..Crash Bandicoot

.Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back

.Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped

.CTR: Crash Team Racing

.Crash Bash

.Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex

.Crash Nitro Kart

.Crash Twinsanity

.Crash Tag Team Racing

.Crash of the Titans

.Crash: Mind Over Mutant

**Biography:** Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series and was originally named Willy Wombat. He is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives life on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex. Throughout the series, Cortex is Crash's usual arch-enemy and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the secondary protagonist. In the earlier games, he tended to say "Whoa!" whenever he got killed. In the later games, he spoke gibberish with a very basic knowledge of the language spoken in the game.

**Personality: **Crash's personality is hard to pinpoint, sometimes varying from game to game. Throughout the series, he has always been shown to be willing to help and is very attentive to others. But overall, he has a rather wacky, cartoonish personality, in simple terms, he is a tornado. His demented behavior was in fact extended to actual sadism/masochism in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he took pleasure in torturing innocent animals, park drones, and even himself. Despite this however, Crash is usually kindhearted and laid back, rarely showing true sorrow or anger (though he detests evil, such as Cortex), though he is also rather simple, to some fans almost to the point of stupidity and lack of awareness.

**Attacks:**

.Spin attack

.Slide attack

.Body slam

.TNT

.Wumpa Fruit Bazooka

.Punches and kicks

**Supers:**

**Level 1: Super Cyclone Spin** – Crash Bandicoot spins around very rapidly in one place and kills anyone who is caught in his spin attack.

**Level 2: Yellow Mech **– Crash get's into a Yellow Mech and moves around the battle using a cannon that can shoot Wumpa Fruit for a short period of time.

**Level 3: Aku Aku Thrice** – Crash Bandicoot smash opens three crates with pictures of Aku Aku. Aku Aku then goes on his face and makes him immortal and grants him special powers. He is able to run around the stage quickly and can kill his opponents with any of his attacks.

**Rival: **Spyro

* * *

**Spyro – Spyro the dragon series**

**Playstation Legacy:**

.Spyro the Dragon

.Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage

.Spyro: Year of the Dragon

.Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly

.Spyro: A hero's Tail

.Spyro: Shadow Legacy

.Skylanders: Spyro's adventure

**Biography: **Spyro the Dragon is the main protagonist and titular character of the Spyro the Dragon series.

**Personality: **Spyro is known for being courageous, headstrong, eager and arrogant. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and has a fiery personality. He has little concern for his own safety and is shown to be irresponsible at times, being extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble. Spyro gets into lots of mischief and is known to be cocky, a trait that can lead to his downfall.

He has become much more arrogant after the events of Spyro: Year of the Dragon, and in more recent outings, has actually denied help to those who did not expressly indicate that they would award him. Despite this, he still saves the world, even if it is not willingly.

**Attacks:**

.Different variety of Dragon breaths: fire, water, wind, bubble, electricity, ice

.Headbash

.Wing Shield

.Whirlwind breath

.Charge

**Supers:**

**Level 1: Super Flame Breath **– Spyro breathes out a huge fire breath in front of him only firing between close and medium range whilst killing his opponents infront of him.

**Level 2: Super Charge **– Spyro runs forward at very fast speed killing any opponents in his way.

**Level 3: Elemental Furies **– Spyro uses his most powerful ability in his game, Elemental Fury. He uses four breaths which are the elements he uses: Earth, Ice, Fire, Electricity. Any of these attacks can kill his opponents depending if Spyro is on the ground or in the air.

Earth attack: Fires a cone shape breath blast, only good for close range.

Ice attack: Fires Ice spikes at medium range. This attack is used for the ground.

Fire attack: Fires fire bombs at the ground that also have a small explosive radius. Can only be fired in the air.

Electricity attack: Uses an electric orb in the air and explodes. This is only useful for the air.

**Rival: **Crash Bandicoot

**Connection: **Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon are both the main characters in their games who have also worked together in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage fighting the villains they despise which are Doctor Neo Cortex and Ripto. Plus both their game styles are based on platforms.

Both Crash and Spyro have companions to help and assist them during fighting which is Aku Aku (Crash) and Sparx the Dragonfly (Spyro). Really these companions are for protecting them from any harm from the environment or enemies but they both have different properties. For instance Sparx the Dragonfly is Spyro's health bar, he will change colours depending the amount of hits Spyro has got from his enemies but can also gather gems and treasures for Spyro whereas Aku Aku protects Crash from any harm but if he smashes three Aku Aku crates then he will be granted special powers or even becomes invincible to enemies.

* * *

**Cammy – Street Fighter**

**Playstation Legacy:**

.Street Fighter Alpha

.Super Street Fighter II

.Early Super Street Fighter IV

.Super Street Fighter IV

.Marvel vs Capcom

.Capcom vs SNK

.Cannon Spike

.Namco X Capcom

.Final Fight: Streetwise

.Street Fighter X Tekken

**Biography: **Cammy, also known by the full name, Cammy White in Super Street Fighter II and the codename Killer Bee in Street Fighter Alpha 3, is a character in the Street Fighter series. She first appeared in the fighting game Super Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993, as one of the "New Challengers", out of the four new characters introduced in that title. Cammy is the second female character in the Street Fighter series, following Chun-Li.

**Personality: **Cammy is a strong, determined young woman who is friendly and respectful towards those whom she knows and cares about, but can be very brutal and sometimes condescending to those whom she does not hold in such high regards. She refuses to go down without a fight, using her extensive training from both Delta Red and Shadaloo to her advantage in defeating her enemies. Though she does not believe in doing any more harm than is necessary to her opponents, she employs some rather deadly techniques when necessary.

**Attacks:**

.Variety of punches and kicks

.Cannon Spike

.Cannon Strike

.Spiral Arrow

**Supers:**

**Level 1: Super Cannon Spike **– Cammy performs a jump, flip, kick in the air. This is an anti air attack. So this super is the same as Parappa's Level 1, however she doesn't use a wave to kill her opponents. Instead anyone who's in the air and close to Cammy when she uses this super is killed.

**Level 2: Super Spiral Arrow **– Cammy performs a quarter-circle forward motion and pressing kick. In other words she does a cork screw attack essentially. This goes over medium range very quickly, killing any opponents in her way.

**Level 3: Spindrive Smasher **– Cammy performs a super combo known as Spindrive Smasher coming from her game Street Fighter. Really this super combo is designed for hitting your only other opponent but in this case she kills all her opponents in her super combo. (WARNING: This super only gets her three kills, no more. So it's more of a cut scene)

**Rival: **Asuka Kazama

* * *

**Asuka Kazama – Tekken**

**Playstation Legacy:**

.Tekken 5

.Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection

.Tekken 6

.Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion

.Tekken 3D: Prime Edition

.Tekken Tag Tournament 2

.Tekken Revolution

.Street Fighter X Tekken

**Biography: **Asuka Kazama is a character in the Tekken series who was first introduced in Tekken 5 and has returned for every subsequent game in the series. She is known to be a relative of the series' lead character, Jin Kazama.

**Personality: **Asuka is surprisingly brash and arrogant. Although her profile states that she breaks up fights regularly, she seems to have no qualms about fighting herself and seemingly revels in it. In her story mode, after defeating her target, Feng Wei, she decides to remain in the tournament in order to "have fun." Her pre and post-match quotes also demonstrate her confidence. As stated in her Tekken 5 / Dark Resurrection prologue, Asuka is also known as being a "nosy kid" who likes to solve other people's problems, "usually by knockout."

**Attacks:**

.Uses a variety of punches and kicks

.Tsuwabuki

.Demon Slayer

.Double lift kicks

.Onikubigari

.Leg Cutter

**Supers:**

**Level 1: Onikubigari Triple **– Asuka performs a triple kick whilst moving forward killing anyone in her way. This super is a closer range attack but she moves with every kick she throws.

**Level 2: Tag Team Lili **– Asuka shouts "Get in here and help me Lili" and Lili comes in and attacks her opponents. She can kill her opponents with different types of punches and kicks on the ground and in the air for a short period of time.

**Level 3: Asuka is Angry **– Asuka is on her knees as she looks at her packed lunch that is on the floor ruined. She turns around to see her opponents making taunts at her. She gets up and throws so many punches and kicks whilst shouting at them. This kills all her opponents. (WARNING: This super only gets her three kills, no more. So it's more of a cut scene)

**Rival: **Cammy

**Connection: **Both Cammy and Asuka were both rivals in their game Street Fighter X Tekken. But their partners in the crossover were also rivals due to their respective games. Cammy's partner, (Chun-Li) being a friendly rival in Street Fighter whereas Asuka's partner (Lili) is one of her rivals in Tekken which she really dislikes since she gets into so many fights with her.

Cammy and Asuka also happen to be related to the evil characters of their games which are M Bison from Street Fighter and Jin Kazama from Tekken. Asuka had a father named Mr Kazama. But with Cammy her father wasn't M Bison, infact she happened to be a clone of him whom she also possessed a small portion of his Psycho Drive. Cammy had twelve sisters in Shadaloo (M Bison's group) but they weren't clones of . They were kidnapped by him and used Psycho Drive on them so they were mind controlled, he used the girls as part of his military group. He called them the 'Shadaloo Dolls.

But Cammy and Asuka seek revenge as their relatives were hurt. Asuka goes after Feng Wei whom he was her arch-enemy and culprit for hurting her father in Tekken. With Cammy her sisters (Shadaloo Dolls) were badly hurt and taken away by Juri whom she was a part of Shadaloo who then decided to work with Seth and his organization S.I.N (Shadaloo Intimidation Network). Cammy swore she'd get revenge on Juri for what she had done.

* * *

**Morrigan Aensland - Darkstalkers / Vampire**

**Playstation Legacy:**

.The Night Warriors

.Darkstalkers 3

.The Chaos Tower

.Darkstalkers Collection

.Resurrection

.Marvel vs Capcom

.Marvel vs Capcom 2

.Marvel vs Capcom 3

.Cross Edge

**Biography:** Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland as an S class noble. Belial foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone, a great Life Form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands... Upon his death, she took over the throne as Makai's ruler, making her a rival of Demitri Maximoff.  
**  
Personality:** Of course, despite her heritage, Morrigan avoids her duties and finds life in the castle dull. She's playful, confident, self-conceited, flirty, and easily excited during fights. So actions wise as a succubus that feeds off the souls of men, she could easily be the female counterpart for Zeus/Dante/Kuro/Daxter… Despite her seemingly dark demeanor, Morrigan is surprisingly friendly and approachable, taking enjoyment out of teasing others. She only seems to get angry when like Heihachi, someone calls her an "old hag" or something similar...

**Lilith (Companion):** Perhaps the Kuro, Daxter, Dusty and Clank to Morrigan... As Lilith is a part of Morrigan, she's naive and is confusing to others, only coming out during a Level Three attack. She seems to rarely leave her "sister's" being or make contact with All-Stars except on a few occasions. Even then, she'd be just as playful to the All-Stars... If not, a bit more -cruel- to them, due to just doing things on her own whim and sheer curiosity.

**Attacks:**

.Moon Tracer  
.Shell Kick  
.Soul Fist  
.Shadow Blade  
.Vector Drain (more of a throw attack actually)

**Supers:**

**Level 1: Finishing Shower** - A rain of bullets that fire off in one direction. Actually easier to dodge than it seems with All-Star rules  
**  
Level 2: Shadow Servant **- A wave based attack where many shadows pop up to slash the opponent; and hits the opponent off the ground killing them. This is like Cole's Level 2: Ionic Freeze.

**Level 3: Astral Vision** - Partially traps enemies in a Dark Force and brings them to a different stage where it's a small dark room, easy enough for Morrigan to get some kills. Only for a few seconds they're immobilized. It's dodge-rate is mixed, due to both Morrigan and Lilith being in control (the latter going in the opposite direction if one wishes to catch/kill opponents on both sides of the screen).

**Rival: **Laharl

* * *

**Laharl – Disgaea**

**Playstation Legacy:**

.Hour of Darkness

.Cursed Memories

.Absence of Justice

.A Promise Unforgotten

.D2 A Brighter Darkness

.Afternoon of Darkness

.Infinite

.Phantom Brave

.Makai Kingdom

**Biography: **Laharl is the half-human half-demon son of King Krichevskoy, ruler of the Netherworld. After awakening from a two year slumber, he discovers that his father is dead and he the rightful heir to the throne. Despite his appearance of that similar to a young boy, he's at least over a thousand years old and holds great power. In his spot as overlord, Laharl shows great anger to those who try to "take his spot" as the main character or other overlords, and always attempts to fight them.

**Personality: **Laharl is incredibly arrogant, bratty, snarky, and always tries to prove that he is the strongest demon in the Netherworld. He considers himself "evil"(even using evil laughs often) but never does anything that may be considered greatly immoral which makes most view him as barely a threat, besides his immense power. Besides this, Laharl hates/denies showing care for others, believing it was the cause of his own mother's sacrifice. Though truly, he would do the same if someone he held close was in a life-threatening situation.

**Attacks: **

.Sword skills  
.Spear attacks  
.Punches  
.Axe attacks  
.Bow and arrows

**Supers:**

**Level 1: Blazing Knuckle **– A fiery punch that goes horizontally.

**Level 2: Overlord Wrath **– Paralyzes foes close by, then kills them off. Inferior version of Evil Cole's Level 2: Ionic Drain but with no AP being dropped from his opponents.

**Level 3: Meteor Impact **- An Earth-shaking impact from a meteor. (WARNING: This super only gets him three kills, no more. So it's more of a cut scene)

**Connection: **Both are demons who's fathers died, leaving them to the throne of Makai, where some(who see them as unworthy due to their actions) have tried to overthrow them and take the spot. Their games, while different genres, both involve demons and dark beings of the sort. Disgaea and Darkstalkers crossed even over in the game Cross Edge.(Oddly enough, Laharl was not present)

Morrigan and Laharl both have… "Main character" issues, except subverted. For Morrigan, she became the main character when it was originally Demitri (made fun of in Cross Edge). While Laharl was main for the first game, but was just recurring afterwards (made fun of in every sequel).

* * *

**Here's a list of characters who I wanted to join the All-Star group but I knew or thought it wouldn't be possible, I'll add them to the story though since I really like these characters.**

**Other characters I wanted:**

** M Bison – Street Fighter**

**Major Rodeschild – Seek and Destroy**

**Fowl Mouth – Cel Damage Overdrive**

**Flemming – Cel Damage Overdrive**

**The LocoRocos – LocoRoco**

**The Patapons – Patapon**

**Zeke Dunbar – Infamous Series**

**Raven – Gravity Rush**

**Doctor Neo Cortex – Crash Bandicoot Series**

* * *

This is all I have for now, I will be updating more but I think these are the characters I want in the All-Star group and the story.

If you have any Ideas on what characters I should also involve, then please by all means tell me.

But if it has something to do with the All-Star characters I'm putting in then you can talk to me about it. Whether it's about something you wanted to change in the characters or anything else as long as it is on the All-Star characters and not anything else.

Thank you so much for reading this and mind you I spent a lot of time and work figuring out the rivals and the supers, they were really difficult to figure out, plus I even had to make sure I was putting a good balance to the characters. You can send some criticisms or bad reviews if you want but I tried my hardest to make these characters sound so super awesome. If you want to send some good reviews I'll be very happy and very pleased that you approve of my work.

So once again I want to thank all of you for reading this, have a very good day and keep watch for more of my stories to come.


End file.
